fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Colors of Radiance
|katakana = カラーズオブレーディアンス|direct = Printemps, Raspberry, Kiseki, Yume, Lightning, Mimi, Mono, Sakura, Pixel|studio = WHO NEEDS ONE|epis = 26|op = Radiant Start|ed = Our Sparkling Stage|image = Colors of Radiance.png|imgsize = 200px}} is an original idol anime focusing on the idol unit Cygnus. Plot See: List of Colors of Radiance episodes Yuuki Hanami is an ordinary first year in high school, and her life turns into a sparkling new chapter of her life as she discovers her love for idols. Now it is up to her and her two best friends to find six other girls so they can form a new idol group and perform with all their hearts! Characters Cygnus * '|優希はなみ|Yūki Hanami}} Voiced by Oozora Naomi / Aimee Carrero Hanami is a shy, clumsy crybaby, who often speaks before she thinks. She finds difficulty in expressing her problems with situations. She's often bullied by schoolmates and has trust issues, sometimes even doubting her best friends. However, once she opens up, she's an extremely energetic girl, who gives her everything to help others. She's extremely passionate and cares greatly about others. She's the leader of Cygnus, and in the sub-unit Dolce ♡ Candy. She's a twinkle type idol and her theme color is pink. * '|春音ディナ|Harune Dina}} Voiced by Kato Emiri / Laura Bailey Dina is a hardworking, responsible girl who often has high grades. She can be quite shy, not having many friends. Due to this, she can become very attached to the few friends she has. She hates being interrupted or having to repeat herself. Dina is in the sub-unit Armonía Magica. She's a sunshine type idol and her theme color is yellow. * '|赤空テイラー|Akazora Teirā}} Voiced by Sawashiro Miyuki / Ashleigh Ball Taylor - or as she prefers to be called, Tay - is an energetic, friendly girl, who often likes to tell jokes. She can be very passionate. However, she's brutally honest and blunt and can be very awkward at times. Tay often tends to bottle up her feelings. Tay is in the sub-unit Armonía Magica and a bolt type idol. Her theme color is red. * '|青空ゆめ|Aozora Yume}} Voiced by Kanda Sayaka / Cherami Leigh On the surface, Yume is a very energetic and cute girl, who's very bubbly and kind. However, as you get to know her, she reveals her true nature. She's very smart and cunning, along with being highly annoying. Yume is sometimes called 'evil'. She's reckless along with clumsy, but deep down tries her best. Yume is in the sub-unit Dolce ♡ Candy and a twinkle type idol. Her theme color is pastel teal. * '|千夏きせき|Chinatsu Kiseki}} Voiced by Takatsuki Kanako / Laura Marano Kiseki is a shy girl, who loves to bake, despite not being the most skilled. She's extremely curious and somewhat like a mom-friend. However, Kiseki can be extremely gullible and naive. She's often seen as an easy target for bullying by classmates. Kiseki is in the sub-unit Armonía Magica and is a twinkle type idol. Her theme color is purple. * '|野乃ももこ|Nono Momoko}} Voiced by TBA Momoko is confident and extroverted, who never seems to know when to go quiet. She can be quite proud and even inconsiderate. Despite her loud and proud demeanour, she can also get extremely nervous easily. Momoko is in the sub-unit Re:MAiN and is a bolt type idol. Her theme color is orange. * '|範さくら|Pham Sakura}} Voiced by TBA Around strangers, people she’s unfamiliar with, and just being in the spotlight in general, she’s very shy. She stutters and starts to zone out, not remembering why she’s talking to them in the first place. Because of that, she has a harder time making friends than most people. Though, if you hang out with her long enough, she’ll eventually become comfortable with you. After knowing her for a while, you learn that she’s pretty lazy. Sakura is in the sub-unit Dolce ♡ Candy and is a sunshine type idol. Her theme color is blue. * '|遠藤クロム|Endō Chrom}} Voiced by TBA Chrom is often seen as lazy and sarcastic, coming off as cold to those who don't know her. However, once she opens up she's extremely caring and kind, even if she's modest about it. She can be quite playful, though sometimes awkward. Chrom is in the sub-unit Re:MAiN and is a bolt type idol. Her theme color is gray. * '|甘い千みりか|Amaichi Mirika}} Voiced by TBA Mirika often appears to be a mature, dependable upperclassman. However, once you get to know her, Mirika shows her true colors, being fairly weird and quickly assuming things. She's energetic and passionate, along with stubborn. Mirika is in the sub-unit Re:MAiN and is a sunshine type idol. Her theme color is peach. Peridot Blitz * '|梨あやな|Nashi Ayana}} Voiced by Tomoya Nao / Jad Saxton A lively, energetic girl, who often embraces the brighter side of things. She's clumsy and unorganised. However, on stage, she appears completely different. Her usual joyful self becomes much more cool, admirable and skilled. Ayana is the leader of Peridot Blitz and is a sunshine type idol. Her theme color is green. * '|氷上さやこ|Hikami Sayako}} Voiced by TBA A cold and serious girl, who hides her feelings. She gets flustered surprisingly easily and can be somewhat aggressive or violent if you anger her. Despite not opening up to many, Sayako is close and overprotective, to those she does care about. Like her teammates, she's also an incredibly skilled idol. She's a bolt type idol and her theme color is indigo. * '|リベラーページ|Riberā Pēji}} A mature and organised girl, who's often compared to a princess. She's elegant and like a mother to the others. However, Paige can also be reserved, along with having low self-esteem. She often hides her true feelings. Paige is a twinkle type idol, whose theme color is magenta. She's also an exchange student from England. Aqua Belle * '|如月なつみ|Kisaragi Natsumi}} Voiced by Ōhashi Ayaka / Caitlin Glass A cold, serious girl who's very mature. She has a no-nonsense attitude to things. Natsumi has a huge love of the ocean, and according to Fuyumi, is really a huge softie. Natsumi is a sunshine type idol, whose theme color is gold. * '|白雪ふゆみ|Shirayuki Fuyumi}} Voiced by Kohara Konomi / Andrea Libman A lively, energetic girl who's often described as a great actress. She knows the perfect way to appear cute, being way more smart than she appears at first glance. Fuyumi can be reckless, acting on intuition often. She's a twinkle type idol, whose theme colour is pastel purple. Mascot managers * Kotori: Cygnus' manager. * Honoka: Peridot Blitz's manager. * Umi: Aqua Belle's manager. Supporting Characters * : Aoi is a boyish girl who likes to crossdress often and she has a style of a cool girl. Secretly though she loves soft and cute items and wishes to be more girly. She is voiced by Wakai Yuuki / Brina Palencia. * : He can easily lose himself around others, but when he is around people he cares about the most, he has a sense of calmness and wants to help as many people as possible. He is voiced by Suwabe Junichi / Vic Mignogna. * : He is usually very serious and is very brave. However, deep down, he has a soft heart, and always looks out for his friends. * : One of Hanami's friends, from middle school. Seira is a pure, innocent girl. She’s very introverted, and wants to become more open about her interests. She loves to write stories, as it helps her feel as if she’s in a new world. However, she isn’t really bright at all, and has bullied as long as she remembers. She doesn’t have the courage to step out of her comfort zone. * : Another one of Hanami's middle school friends. Midori is a loud, energetic girl, who loves to sing. She’s training to be an idol, and feels very confident that she can do it. She can be pushy, not really understanding the concepts of comfort zones. However, she always tries to cheer her friends on. * : Shizuka is a wise girl with a strong sense of bravery. She can also be crazy too sometimes, but she loves to help the girls whenever they need it. She is voiced by Kayano Ai / Cristina Vee. * : Richard is a kind and friendly boy who loves to watch anime. He also likes to give wise advice to the girls when they are struggling. He is voiced by Horie Shun / Dallas Reid. Units * Cygnus: The main unit of the series. Cygnus has the theme of the galaxy and stars. Its leader is Hanami. ** Dolce ♡ Candy: One of Cygnus' sub-units, consisting of Hanami, Yume and Sakura. It has the themes of sweet treats. ** Armonía Magica: Another sub-unit, with the theme of magic and witches. It consists of Dina, Kiseki and Taylor. ** Re:MAiN: The final sub-unit. It consists of Momoko, Chrom and Mirika. * Peridot Blitz: The current top unit. Peridot Blitz has the themes of precious gemstones, and the leader is Ayana. * Aqua Belle: A duo unit, consisting of Nasumi and Fuyumi. It has the theme of water. System * Idol Type: ** Twinkle: the concept of a twinkle idol includes cute and fluffy themes, such as sweets and pastel colors. ** Sunshine: the concept of a sunshine idol includes cheerful and stylish things, with bright and regular colors. ** Bolt: the concept of a bolt idol includes cool things such as rock styles, fashion and darkish colors. Locations * Kiratto Galaxia Academy Discography See: Colors of Radiance / Discography Trivia * The anime was inspired by Love Live! School Idol Project, and the Aikatsu! ''franchise. * The mascot managers are named after the first three main characters of µ's from ''Love Live! Gallery See: Colors of Radiance / Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Printemps Category:Lightning-chan Category:Hickmanm Category:Colors of Radiance Category:Raspberry Category:Original Anime